


Collection of Beetlejuice Works

by sinnanasti



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Beetlejuice Has Mood Ring Hair (Beetlejuice), Clone Sex, Creampie, Cuckolding, Cuckolding Fetish, Graveyard Sex, Holding Hands, Loss of Virginity, Mr. Beetleman - Freeform, Multi, Throat Fucking, Virgin Reader, beetlebabes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnanasti/pseuds/sinnanasti
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Reader, Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/You, Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	1. Graveyard fucking with Movie Beetlejuice

The moment you walked into the graveyard, you knew it was a bad idea. Who had a date at midnight in the local cemetery, especially on Valentine’s? But it seemed like a fun time, and it was going to be a great night- finally the time you’d gotten fucked. But when midnight rolled around and your date texted you to cancel, your heart fell. Just a joke, he said. Who wants to meet in a graveyard, weirdo?

You sat on the top of a flat headstone, sighing and hanging your head. Another Valentine’s without anyone, how fun. But you were there, in a cemetery you’d always wanted to explore, who needed that asshole? Not you!

The fog curled sweetly around your ankles as you wandered through the rows of graves, fingertips running gently over the stones. You paused at the Maitland plot, whispering a hello to the pair of them. You didn’t know if they would hear you, but you wanted to wish them a happy holiday as well- they deserved it. The wind rustled a few leaves and a chunk of your hair as it blew through the graveyard, making you smile at the timing.

One headstone near the back of the graveyard seemed to call your name, a magnetism that you couldn’t deny. The epitaph was three words:

Here lies Betelguese

An odd name for someone, and even more odd that there were no dates on the stone. You knelt by the headstone, fingers pushing off the moss that grew on it. Part of you was curious about the name, and something compelled you to say it aloud.

“Betelguese,” you murmured into the wind. A thrill shot down your spine at it, and you shivered in the fog.

“Betelguese.” The second time was easier, and another shiver ran through you. It felt wrong, even dangerous to be speaking the name- you really should have stopped the second time- but the third whisper of the name had a rush of cold run through your body.

The fog all around turned a sickly green, reminding you of pea soup, and you jumped up to your feet when the ground begin to shake. As you stumbled away and the earth cracked open, you realized this was a big mistake. Raspy cackles filled the air when you turned back to the grave with wide eyes. There, standing in a dirty striped suit, was what you could only describe as a ghost. The pale skin and sunken, purple eyes were dead- ha- giveaways. And the moss that stained the creature’s teeth… It almost made you gag.

Before you could turn and run, the creature rushed towards you. You squealed when it grabbed you by the waist, dipping you down and giving you a feral grin.

“Oh, babes, you are my hero! You fantastic little creature, saying my name like a gullible baby and getting me here- why, I could kiss ya! In fact,I’m gonna,” he crowed before pressing dry, cold lips to yours. You squeaked at the kiss, the taste of dirt and moss and rot filling your mouth, before fighting against it. He- Beetlejuice- pulled away with a huge smirk, his arms curling tighter around your back. “Nuh uh, you ain’t gettin’ away. I’m havin’ my fun with you.”

You stilled at that, staring up at Beetlejuice. “What even are you?” you breathe in confusion, yelping when he dropped you. His laughter grated against your spine and brain, so rasping and wheezing that you were half afraid he was having an asthma attack.

“Ya didn’t even know what I was before ya summoned me? What a fuckin’ hoot!” Beetlejuice continued cackling, making your face flush. You kicked out on leg to make him fall, but he bent down quick and caught your ankle. “Now that ain’t very nice there, been stuck in a pit o’ hell for four decades so I’m gonna have a fuckin’ laugh, and a fuck.”

You stilled at the mention of fucking, staring up at him. He grinned, teeth shining sharp and dangerous in the moonlight. “How ‘bout we make a deal? I’ll be your pers’nal demon, and I get that sweet ass whenever I want, howssat?” Beetlejuice’s voice is sweet, smooth as sandpaper, and hard to resist. The thought of having your own demon was enticing as well, but you weren’t completely sure.

“I’ll give you my virginity. That or nothing else,” you offered, voice shaking a bit. Beetlejuice licked his lips with an oddly long tongue, eyes wide.

“I can definitely work with that.”

He had barely finished his words before you were being pulled close by your ankle. One finger snapped and your body was bare against the cemetery dirt and grass, nipples peaking at the chill in the air. Beetlejuice descended on one like a grand prize, his hands working all over your body. A shriek escaped when he bit down on your skin and he seemed to grow two other arms. Two held your arms and hips down, while one pinched at your other nipple and the last rested against your sex. 

It moved fast from there, Beetlejuice winding you up to the point of orgasm only to move on to another spot, making you whine and buck and beg. His fingers, though dirty, felt delicious inside your body, making you hiss in pleasure and grab at the lapels of his dirty suit jacket. He was surprisingly gentle when he pushed into you, cock twitching as he stilled at a noise of pain. You didn’t expect the kind gestures, but you imagined he wanted you to want more of him.

When he fully fucked you, it took all your willpower to not cum the moment his hips started the rough pace. He took and took and took, grinning like a madman as he watched you thrash on the ground and shout curses. He reveled in corrupting you, stealing away your ‘purity’ in a cemetery. Oh, it was like a fine dessert on his tongue- sweet and pure and delicious. When you came around him, shouting his name, he hissed. Partially for the tightness and partially for his name.

“Don’t say it again, little bitch,” he rasped in your ear, the cruel name making you whine as he kept humping into your body and making you sob. He came with a snarl of your name, teeth once again digging into the meat of your shoulder and making you howl. The cool, thick cum that filled you made your head spin, panting softly as Beetlejuice laid on top of you.

“You’re all mine now, babes. Can’t get rid of me,” he purred in your ear, pulling away to flip you over and drive his dick deeper inside your belly. You moaned, rubbing your cheek against the grass and bracing your weight on your knees with an eagerness that surprised you.

He was lucky you didn’t want to get rid of him, not at all.


	2. Musical Beetlejuice hand holding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holding hands, all in the title. There's two of these bc two people wanted fics

Edging closer to you on the couch, Beetlejuice tried to look like he was just trying to get comfortable. But, he was never as slick as he thought himself to be. You grinned when his fingers brushed yours and raised a questioning eyebrow at the demon. His hair flamed pink, some purple mixing into his roots when he sent his hands into his lap. He didn’t want to be caught trying things like that, and whistled a tune as he looked anywhere but you.

“Hey, BJ,” you hum as you look at him. Beetlejuice’s head whipped around when you spoke to him; the movement was so fast you expected the sound of his neck cracking to accompany it. But there was nothing except a soft, questioning “Yeah?” from him.

You grin, gesturing for him to come closer. He scooted close and you tried not to watch as the pink and purple mixed through his hair. He was afraid you were mad at him, the poor thing. “You know how we wanted to play around more with sexy stuff?” you purr, lightly pinching his chin between your thumb and pointer finger. He flushed red from roots to tips, eyes wide as his smile went huge.

“Well, I was thinking… Let’s start with some hot and raunchy hand holding.”

It took a moment for him to digest what you had said before his hands were practically glued to yours. He was so happy with that, just holding your hands and leaning fully against your chest. Little purrs sounded from him, rumbling through your body, and you pressed a kiss to the pink fluff of his hair.

“I wasn’t obvious, was I?” His voice is soft, a little shy, and you smile.

“No, of course not. I just know what you need, Bugaboo,” you hum, squeezing his hands gently.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beetlejuice was a clingy fucker at the best of times, and almost impossible to detach from one’s body at the worst. But that was only with the people he was close with, like Lydia or Barbara and Adam. With you- a newcomer to their home- he was slower with his affection. Though he sat close during movies and shows with you, he was never touchy feely.

That is, until now.

The demon nudged closer and closer to you with each scene change, trying not to look like an excited puppy every time he looked towards your face. You noticed every movement he made, trying to hide your smile. He was a precious thing and very entertaining. When you did look at him, Beetlejuice’s hair streaked pink immediately, his grin wide and shy.

“Hi, Beetlejuice,” you coo to him, and his hair turns even more pink. It’s so stinking cute. He says a quiet hello back, one hand twitching at his side. “Is there anything you would like, Bug?” He flushes and shrugs one shoulder, fingers still twitching and curling against the sofa. You knew exactly what he wanted, and smiled wide at the demon.

You simply reached one hand over to his, lacing your fingers with Beetlejuice’s. His hair was full pink now, the tips a hot tone rather than the pastel of the rest. He seemed to settle when you took his hand, a little rumbling purr escaping his body as he sank into the couch. Your thumb ran slowly over his knuckles, gentle and sweet. Beetlejuice purred louder at the gentle action, eyes slitting closed like a satisfied cat.

After a while of sitting and just holding his hand, Beetlejuice was still nice and calm, satisfied with the gentleness of holding hands. That was, until you raised his hand to your lips to press a kiss against his cold skin, and then he poofed away. You knew it was from embarrassment and not anger, and laughed happily at the fact of making Beetlejuice shy enough to pop back to Lydia’s side.

The laughter continued when you heard his frantic yelling to Lydia a few floors above, his voice high and excited.


	3. Mood Ring Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musical Beetlejuice's hair changes to match yours.

“Hey Beetle?”

“Yeah babes?”

“Why does your hair match mine?”

At the question, Beetlejuice could feel himself fill with shock and a fair amount of embarrassment, changing the colors from yours to streaks of purple and ghostly white. He tried to stutter out a decent answer as to why his subconscious decided that it liked you enough to change his color to match you. Nothing came out, though, and he had to scramble his brain to think of something else he could do.

“Don’t worry, I like it! I was just curious,” you offer up when you see the sudden shift in hair color, smiling when the white fades into a soft pink.

“You do?” Beetlejuice asked, a bit hesitant, and you smiled. With a nod and a kiss to his cheek, his hair was back to matching yours. The only difference was the streaks of pink that burned bright through the color, and the slight tinge of pastel on his cheeks.

“Just means I like ya, nothing special,” he offered as an explanation, even as mediocre as it was worded. Nonetheless, your heart squeezed and you gave him another kiss on the cheek followed by a hug.

“I like you too, BJ,” you offer in a whisper. You don’t miss how his shoulder draw up to his ears in a shy act, nor do you miss the tight grip he has on your hips when he hugs your waist. One glance confirms your thoughts as you see the deep pink, bordering on a red, of his hair as you hug him tightly.

Man, you loved his mood ring hair.


	4. Beetlejuice Name Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:
> 
> A concept I present with the worst of intentions: beetlejuice gets a little pleasurable jolt every time his full name is said by a breather hence the nicknames, second concept: drive the bug man wild during sex by calling his name until he goes full feral on you, have fun ;)

Beetlejuice was delicious when he was excited, and you enjoyed fucking with him when he was excited. It got him hot and shivery when you said his full name, not only from just the fact of you saying his full name, but also from possibly being sent away in the middle of getting it on. It was enough for him to go nuts.

“Beetlejuice…” you murmur in his ear, draped over his lap and rolling your hips down into his. A full shiver ran through his body while a groan sounded from his lips. His fingers dug harder into your hips- surely bruising you now. He panted hard, eyes wide as he stared up at you, almost begging you silently to say his name again.

“Beetlejuice,” you sighed sweetly. His hips jerked as he moaned, clutching you tight to his chest. Another time and he would poof away, and he knew it. It made him go faster and hump up even harder into your body. Beetlejuice’s striped tongue hung out of his mouth and slithered over the soft curve of your neck meeting your shoulder. His teeth sunk into your skin after the slime of his tongue, making you shake.

As you continued riding him and breathing nasty praise into his ear, you let the time stretch on without your saying his name. A long enough time between saying his name would reset the two other times you’d spoken it, and you knew the exact timing for it. Beetlejuice was right on the edge of coming, whining high in his throat and almost begging for you to say his name just one more time baby, pleeeeeease.

You laugh softly in his ear, sliding down to have him completely in your body before squeezing tight around him with a moan of “Oh, Beetlejuice.” Beetlejuice’s moan was cracked and warbled as he came suddenly, filling your guts with a cool, creamy load. You coo happily and pet his hair while his tongue lolls again, eyes crossed in pleasure.

“That’s my good Beetlejuice…”


	5. Cum Kink with Beetlejuice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request/inspiring ask:
> 
> What if Beetlejuice conjures a bunch of clones to fuck you because he has the BIGGEST cum kink and loves nothing more than sloppy seconds? Would the idea of fucking you all wet and dripping after his clones have cum inside you be a turn on for him?

Your throat ached, and your insides felt stuffed full. The warm slush of cum in your belly felt delicious, especially when it was stirred around by the fourth clone to shove his way into your hole. Another pressed eagerly at your mouth, undoubtedly wanting to have you suck him down. A part of you wanted to deny the clone, make him work for it, but the glint in Beetlejuice’s eyes made you open your mouth wide for the clone to slide down your throat.

It was enough to make you gag just a bit, eyes squeezing shut and letting a couple tears fall onto your cheeks. The shiver that ran down your spine with the new load being pumped inside your guts traveled all the way to your insides, making you clench around the clone. It groaned above you, head rolling back enough to show off the pale purple of his neck.

Your mouth was still stretched around the other clone when they both poofed away, leaving you leaking and covered in cum. You felt sticky and used and happy, eyes soft as you looked at Beetlejuice. His blonde hair was already slicked back away from his head, and his eyes were huge. He was such a freak, hard and leaking from the sight of all his clones filling your belly with seed.

The demon walked slow towards you, striped tongue lolling from his mouth. Salacious and lustful, Beetlejuice eagerly found his spot between your legs. He didn’t waste time with lapping up the slick and cum from your hole like normal, just pushed right in. You ached from the clones you’d already taken, but it was a sweet feeling to have Beetlejuice pressing inside your body and groaning. The further he went, the more cum spilled from you.

His eyes were glued to the sight of the glowing fluid dripping out from around his cock, striped tongue drooping from his mouth. “Love that look, babes,” he sighed, and you shivered happily. “Love the look of you gushing out cum.” You let out a soft sigh, smiling while he started a slow, deep pace.

“Gonna fuck it all out of you… Leave you with just my cum in that cute hole.”


	6. Beetlebabes Cuckolding Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Lydia Geuse employs the help of the plumber, Mr. Beetleman, while her husband is out working. When she's short of cash, she pays with the only thing she has- her body.

The plumber, Mr. Beetleman, was staring more than he was working. Lydia Juice stood at his right as he worked under her sink. There was an issue with the drain, and she was elbow deep in water by the time she had washed three dishes. So here he was, the lecherous plumber that didn’t seem to know a lick of what his profession was.

The sink gurgled when he loosened one screw and she was amazed at the water retreating down the drain. He laughed in triumph at that, and she held back a giggle. Drawing her robe tighter around herself and bending down to have a look, Lydia met his gaze. After it had moved away from her tits.

“Is everything fixed now, Mr. Beetleman?” she asked. It was a sweet purr, more seductive than she intended. But she was a lonely woman with her husband away all the time, and such a handsome man paying her attention had Lydia squirming. The plumber licked his lips and gave her a grin as he slid out from under the sink. He sat up, the thick swell of his gut going firm. He looked up at her with a certain type of lust in his eyes and Lydia had to stop herself from falling to her knees in front of him and begging for his cock.

“Yeah, it’s all good now, Missus Juice,” he drawled. Some kind of Southern accent filled her ears like honey and molasses, and she sighed softly at the sound. She’d keep him around just for that lovely voice- even if her pipes didn’t need any repairs. He held up a moldy sponge, swollen and dripping, and shook his head. She felt like a child being reprimanded by her father with the look on his face, and flushed. As he stood, the smell of mold and mildew filled her nose and she gagged.

The plumber laughed, carrying it out between two fingers. “Jus’ an old sponge a yours, Missus Juice. Whatchu doin’ gettin’ ‘em lodged in ya pipes?” he asked. She felt teased and made fun of, huffing as she gathered her robe tighter.

“I assume it was my husband- he tries to help with the washing but never seems to get it right,” she replied. Just a bit out haughtiness to get her pride back, and she turned to watch him as he returned to his job. His striped overalls drooped in the back, showing off his crack as he bent down to clean up under the sink. He prattled on and on about how she should be more careful, sponges ain’t a good thing ta have in y’sink, Missus Juice; she felt incompetent when he looked at her like that, eyes hooded and smirk curling one corner of his lip.

He must have imagined her a foolish woman, stuck alone in the house for hours on end with nothing to do but shove a sponge in her sink hole and call the plumber for company. She flushed under his scrutiny when he stood, then held his hand out for the money he was owed.Lydia handed him the stack of money her husband had left for her. She tried not to be offended when he licked his finger- not the one he had held the sponge with- and counted through the money.

Mr. Beetleman pulled a face, looking sour, and gave her a scowl. “Ya serious, Missus Juice? It’s fifty short.”

Lydia jumped, shocked at his accusation. Her husband would never short a worker, and she told the plumber that in an indignant tone. Mr. Beetleman gave her a surprised chuckle before he counted the money again- this time out loud for her. Sure enough, when he was done… It was fifty dollars short like he said.

Oh, shit. 

“I-I… My husband counted it this morning for me, though! So I wouldn’t have to bother him at work for it…” Her voice wavered as Mr. Beetleman raised his brows, offering the money to her so she could count it for herself as well. It was, well and truly, short. She had no idea how to pay it, at least not in a socially acceptable way. Lydia stammered, wringing her hands and trying to think of something to do. She stilled when Mr. Beetleman stepped closer, getting up in her space like it was somewhere he belonged.

“Sorry t’break it to ya, Missus Juice, butcha hubby’s always been a stickla with his money,” Mr. Beetleman sighed, and she pouted just so. One of his hands, grubby from working on the pipes, found its way to the base of her spine. She knew he was dirtying her pretty robe, but the heat of his hand had her ire lessening. Lydia gasped when he pushed at her and turned her to face the counter, his hands running down her back. Oh, he was… Wanting his payment that way. She flushed a deep red at the change in events, and her breath hitched as he undid the sash of her robe.

She shouldn’t have been going along with this… She had a husband, one that cared for her and spoiled her, and here she was letting the plumber strip her down. Oh, she was awful, Betel deserved better than herself. Even as guilt gnawed at her belly, she let out a shaky sigh when Mr. Beetleman’s hands met her tits, thumbs circling her nipples through the thin fabric of her lingerie. Of course she hadn’t put anything on above her delicates besides her robe, she was itching for this just as much as he was.

Mr. Beetleman spoke as he ran his hands all over Mrs. Juice’s body, a grin felt against her delicate shoulder. “Now, Missus Juice… Got a real nice idea for ya t’pay me that extra fifty,” he purred. She flushed deeper at that and gasped when his hand cupped her cunt. His thumb met her clit, pressed in just a bit, and she mewled. Her hips bucked backwards into Mr. Beetleman’s touch when he circled her clit. She was ashamed of this, being forced against her counter to endure a man’s touching while her husband worked. The shame she felt… Lydia moaned softly when she felt him, hard and insistent, against her thigh. Even through his striped overalls he was hot against her skin.

“And what exactly is this offer?” she asked, voice high with a touch of a whine.

“Jus’ a li’l help for tha both of us… I get some pussy, ya get some dick, we both end up happy.”

His wording had her shaking, the indecentness of it sparking down her back and sending a jolt of electricity through her. He still had his thumb circling her clit, making her squeal and jerk against him. Lydia could feel herself getting wetter and wetter, her resolve steadily turning weak. The more he touched her, the more she was liking the idea of paying him with her body. Maybe it wouldn’t be all that bad… The plumber knew what he was doing with her, and it would be a welcome relief from her neglect by her husband.

Her mind was made up when his tongue met the back of her neck, trailing wet and hot against her skin. It was paired with his fingers teasing at the opening of her cunt, and she squealed in surprise. One of her hands, delicate and pale, met his wrist as she bucked back against his touch. “F-fine! If you… Forgive the debt, and keep this from my husband, Mr. Beetleman. Then I’ll give you what you want,” she offered. Lydia’s voice was shaky as she spoke, eyeing the plumber over her shoulder. He was grinning wide at her, eyes hungry. He nodded once then twice, and tugged at her panties so she was bare in front of him- ripe for the taking.

It was quick work to get himself stripped, a pop of his buttons and his lower half was bare. He was indecent, wearing nothing under his work clothes, and she hated that it was attractive to her. Mr. Beetleman grinned more as he fingered her open, making Lydia pant softly against the counter. Her fingers curled uselessly against the smooth countertop, slipping and sliding with each jolt of her body around his fingers.

She almost screamed when he slid inside her.

He felt so different from her husband, thicker and longer and way more filling than she ever imagined a man could be. Lydia gasped and gaped against the cool counter, her breath fogging the granite. “Mr. Beetleman… My husband, he.. he could be home any minute!” her protests were weak mewls as he pushed all the way inside her, balls deep. She then realized he hadn’t put any protection on, and she was off the pill, and her heart raced at the possibility of this tryst ending in a possible bastard.

The plumber didn’t seem to care as he fucked into her, the force of his thrusts making her cheek slide against the counter. Undoubtedly she was already red and bruised, incriminating marks being left from her adultery. She panted softly as he lifted one pale leg up and over his shoulder, stretching her tight around his cock and forcing her to watch the slide of him inside her belly. The bump she saw when he bottomed out made her eyes cross, breath hitching.

“O-oh… Mr. Beetleman, you’re so big,” she breathed, biting her lower lip and squeezing tight around him. The plumber chuckled down at her, pinching her clit lightly. She moaned, batting at his chest with weak hands, and he squeezed her thigh.

“Betcha husband don’t fuck ya like this, Missus Juice. Seems like ya ain’t had a good fuck in a long while, too,” he grunted. Lydia flushed at the accusation- even if it were true, she disliked the implication that her husband couldn’t satisfy her. She opened her mouth to reply, but was caught off guard by the sudden thrust against her sweet spot and another pinch to her clit. And there she was, shouting as she came on another man’s cock in her kitchen. Her nails dug into Mr. Beetleman’s forearm, making claw marks in his skin, and he hissed happily at the feeling.

The plumber let her rest a moment after she came, panting into the crook of her elbow and shaking against the counter. When he began again, fucking her even harder this time, Lydia was more accepting of the treatment. Her mind had calmed with the endorphins, and she focused more on her pleasure than the act itself. Mr. Beetleman huffed against her chest, teeth dragging just so against her pale skin and leaving faint red marks. He moved up her chest, leaving kisses and licks over her skin on his way to her face. Just before he could kiss her, she turned her head away, face bright red.

She sputtered protests the whole time he tried to press kisses to her mouth, about how her husband would know if she kissed him, how it was indecent. But the plumber just shook his head, grabbed her chin, and pressed a kiss to her mouth. She squealed against him, shaking through another orgasm, then gasped when he grunted into her mouth.

He barely gave her warning when he came, just lifted her hips up and groaned while he pressed deep inside her guts and emptied himself. Lydia shook, eyes wide and mouth agape, her fingers digging into his shoulder the whole time he came inside her. Mr. Beetleman huffed and puffed against her breastbone, murmuring his praise. Something about how good she took his cum, how easy it had been for him to get between her pretty legs… She was only half paying attention.

The rest of her mind was on the familiar sound of her husband’s keys in the door, and the click of the lock. With a grand call of “Babes, I got off early,” Betel Juice stepped into the house. Lydia cursed the universe as her husband got a full look at her spread on the plumber’s (still hard) cock, leaking his cum and still shaking from her own orgasm.

Mr. Beetleman, for all its worth, just stood there with a lazy grin, even daring to give Mr. Juice a “Howdy, partner,” as he met the man’s eyes. Lydia tried to shove him away, stammering excuses, but the plumber held firm, and she watched with wide eyes as her husband closed the door behind him, stepping into the kitchen and loosening his tie in one fluid motion.

“Guess I counted wrong this morning… Keep on, babes, gotta pay the man after all,” he sighed. His lips met Lydia’s temple as Mr. Beetleman started fucking her again, and she went cross eyed as she stared up at her husband. Mr. Juice smiled down at her, running his thumb over his wife’s lower lip.

“Remind me to short the nice plumber again next time, Lyds. Bet Mr. Beetleman would love a repeat performance… I know I would.”


	7. Angry Beetlejuice (Beetlebabes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous request:
> 
> Okay but imagine BJ getting absolutely furious and ranting and Lyds just smiling and kissing him and he shuts right up

She wasn’t even listening to most of what he was saying, really. It was a rasping yell that droned in her head like TV static. Sure, Beetlejuice was pissed and he was wanting her to pay attention, but damn he was entertaining. The ghost paced around the living room, even floating a few times because he was so emotional. Lydia grinned when his eyes flashed snake like, showing how mad he really was.

Maybe she should have been paying attention.

When Beetlejuice turned to her, obviously wanting her to reciprocate his anger and help him with the ranting, she just grinned at him. His pupils narrowed into slits and she saw a forked tongue lashing behind his teeth; a bolt of fear went through her. Instead of cowering (like he wanted her to) she went up to the angry ghost. He grumbled as she stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, but after a moment of growling, his own arms found her hips.

“You’re hot when you’re mad, B,” she sighed before pressing a kiss to his mouth. Beetlejuice hummed, fangs showing as he grinned and ran his thin tongue over his lips once she pulled away.

“Ya put the black cherry one on,” he rasped, and Lydia giggled as she nodded. His favorite chapstick of hers, she knew just how to spoil him. Beetlejuice’s fury quickly evaporated as he pulled her closer, hand rucked up her skirt to grab at her ass as they kissed. She loved when he got mad, but loved the aftermath more than anything else.

And as Beetlejuice snapped, the soft black of her sheets meeting Lydia’s back, she reminded herself to make the ghost mad more often.


	8. Beetlejuice Voodoo Doll (Beetlebabes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous request:
> 
> I have a little BJ plush and every time I see it I think of what Lydia would do with a little voodoo doll of him

The plush was unfairly large. She loved the way it could serve as a small bed for her, and it was almost- but not quite- life sized. It felt like having Beetlejuice right there on her bed and she was immensely comforted by the plush’s presence. He had laughed the first time he’d seen it, but when she curled up in its lap the first time and he felt her soft weight from the voodoo on it, Beetlejuice loved it just as much as Lydia did.

He especially loved it when she used the plush in… Less innocent ways. In his spot of the Netherworld, he was waiting for her to need and call him when he felt her against his thigh. Lydia would often lay on his plush when she needed some comfort, so he was used to the feeling.

But he wasn’t expecting the slow rocking he felt after a few minutes. His dick was automatically interested when he felt the ghostly hint of her slick cunt against his thigh. Beetlejuice was quick to move to his mirror, activating the little portal that allowed him to spy in Lydia’s room. There on her dark purple sheets, bare except the lacy underwear she had on, she was straddling his plush’s thigh.

As she ground her hips on the plush and sighed her pleasure, Beetlejuice felt his thigh growing damp from her slick. He watched intently as she started humping in earnest- she was going at it on his plush. Something in him tingled when she let out the first whimper of his name, her fingers digging into the plush’s shoulders. The ghost hissed at the feeling, dick giving a hearty twitch as how strong she was.

Another moan of his name had him on edge, and he knew she was getting close. She’d shoved the plush onto its back and had started riding it with a new vigor, sweat dripping down her cherry red face. Lydia was rubbing just right ad if he were a weaker ghost he’d have creamed himself already. But he was waiting, anticipating her orgasm.

Sure enough, right as she was about to cum from grinding on her poor stuffed Beetlejuice, a breath of his name had him snapping himself into the land of the living. He made it so he replaced the toy under her, and Lydia squealed when he grabbed her hips, his dick pressing against her. Her eyes went wide as she stared at him, her orgasm forgotten. The ghost grinned and didn’t even offer a greeting before he was pushing at her hips, making the girl continue her actions.

She didn’t last long, coming against him with a loud moan and almost shaking out of her skin. He held her tight against himself with a huge smirk. Once Lydia had calmed down, her face in his neck, he rolled her onto her back.

“Next time, Lyds… Just let me possess the fuckin’ thing,” he rasped in her ear. A snap of his fingers had them both bare, and Lydia mewled when Beetlejuice slid inside her. She curled her fingers in his hair, tugging on it with a grin.

“Or you could make it move. Have both of you fuck me,” she replied.

His only answer was to hoist her hips up and start fucking her deep and hard.


	9. My Opinions On Beetlejuice as LGBT Rep (Discourse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the title lol

Hot take for the Beetlejuice fandom

You should not be happy with Beetlejuice being bi/pan and he is not the representation we fucking need.

NOW BEFORE YOU GET MAD AT ME, I AM A BISEXUAL PERSON AND HAVE BEEN IN THE BEETLEJUICE FANDOM FOR MOST OF MY LIFE.

Beetlejuice is canonically an abuser and a predator. Both in the musical version and the movie version. The movie version more so a predator because he preys on the Maitlands’ inexperience of being dead and haunting things and preys on an underaged Lydia.

Musical Beetlejuice is no better. He gropes a man without his consent, kisses the same man TWICE without his consent, makes sexual comments and advances towards him and his wife when they explicitly dislike him doing so, and offers an orgy to other characters (whom show disgust as well) that possibly includes an underaged girl.

He’s ALSO a predator in the sense that he preys on Lydia’s neglect by her father and stepmom along with her heightened emotional state when she’s on the verge of suicide. Along with this he manipulates her into a marriage by possessing one of the only people she thinks loves her.

Beetlejuice being bi/pan is not something to be celebrated when you consider all of this information. Not only is it a shitty copout to explain away the immensely disgusting actions he does to Adam, but also it perpetuates the immensely awful stereotypes that follow bi people throughout history.

Such stereotypes include:

Villain  
Nonmonogomous and more likely to cheat  
Disrespectful of consent  
Hypersexual  
Sexual abusers and harassers  
Demons, unChristian, unclean, not pure  
Filthy  
Motivated by their own pleasure/self motivated, selfish  
Manipulative  
Homewrecker  
Only interested in orgies/threesomes/having their cake and eating it too  
Unable to “choose” between one or the other, greedy  
Much much more  
Notice how many of those Beetlejuice has as a personality trait. Yes, personality trait, because being a manipulative, greedy, manipulative bastard is his ENTIRE PERSONALITY and his every motive.

So forgive me for NOT wanting him as a bi/pan rep.

AND CONSIDERING IT WAS ONLY ONE PERSON, ONE ACTOR, OF ONE PRODUCTION OF BEETLEJUICE- ONE COMPLETELY OUTSIDE ANY REALM OF ADHEARANCE TO THE SOURCE- THAT FEIGNS “WOKENESS” TO BE MORE APPEALING TO TODAY’S CROWD? IT’S NOT CANON IN ANY CAPACITY.

Beetlejuice being bi/pan is a shitty interpretation by one man and does not ring true in any other context other than being a reinforcement of stereotypes and an easy explanation as to why he sexually harasses a man multiple times throughout the show.


End file.
